ERASER
by Balbaekyeolfan
Summary: ia mengetahui mereka yang tak banyak di rasakan oleh orang banyak, makhluk dari dunia bawah yang mulai bertebaran di dunia fanah. saat kemampuan untuk meniadakan mereka ada di dalam dirinya ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, namun disaat itu, rasa aneh juga tumbuh saat sosok jangkung yang harusnya dihapus dari dunianya datang mengganggunya. /CHANBAEK/ boys love boys.
1. Chapter 1

**ERASER**

 **By : balbaekyeolfan**

 **Main cast : byun baekhyun and park chanyeol**

 **Pairing : chanbaek / baekyeol and others**

 **Genre : fantasy, school life, and romance**

 **Warning : typos,cerita kaga nyambung dan absturd (maklumin ajeh ya *wink)**

 **Note : no bash, no re-upload, no sider**

 **Boys love boys, shounen-ai**

 **Prolog.!**

Mata sabit itu memicing dan melebar lagi, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, cahaya temaram dari lilin yang berada di depannya tak memberikan hambatan untuk namja manis itu menelusuri setiap kata yang tercetak pada buku tua yang tengah di genggamnya.

Sesekali ia bergerak random saat poni halusnya menutupi arah pandang iris bening itu, ia memang tipe yang selalu serius dengan semua hal mengenai buku tua, termasuk buku yang baru saja di berikan oleh kakeknya beberapa hari yang lalu ini.

Ruangan yang kosong tanpa benda apa pun di dalamnya membantu namja yang terlihat duduk seorang diri itu makin mebuatnya telena dengan setiap makna yang di dapatnya dari buku yang bersampul dengan gambar rumit yang tampak pudar di makan usia itu.

Jendela kaca besar yang memang di biarkan terbuka menampakan langit malam yang hidup, seolah langit terbangun menemaninya dalam memaknai jalan yang mungkin akan membawanya pada hal-hal yang berbahaya. bulan menyeruakan cahaya yang menggambarkan apa filosofi indah itu dan pekat malam pada hutan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kunonya menggambarkan apa itu kelam.

Mengajarkan jika hidup seperti dua sisi mata uang yang saling melekat, berlomba menujukan masing-masing sisi terkuat. Terang dan gelap hanya di filososfikan singkat bagi mereka yang tak memiliki pemikiran terbuka akan luasnya dunia, namun jika orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan menalar yang baik, mereka mengartikannya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

Bahwa dunia fanah yang mereka tempati memang diisi oleh makhluk terang, juga makhluk gelap di dalamnya.

Mata bulan sabit itu kembali melebar namun kali ini di ikuti bibirnya yang ikut membulat, buku yang di genggamnya jatuh bersama dengan suara lolongan serigala yang bersal dari hutan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap luar jendela yang berada di depanya membuat kedua iris itu dapat melihat cahaya dari bulan yang di telan oleh kegelapan pekat hutan.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu poni brunateya dengan lembut, namun Ia tak mengindahkan lagi ujung-ujung rambut yang menggelitik kelopak matanya, mata bening itu terus menatap keluar jendela dengan pikiran yang jauh melayang di tempat lain, kalung indah yang menjuntai pada leher jenjangnya juga tampak bergoyang kecil saat angin malam makin bertiup kencang.

"baekhyunie.. apa yang kau lakukan.? Ayo, kau harus berangkat malam ini.!" sura serak khas lelaki paruh baya dengan tongkat yang memopang tubuh tuanya membuat baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada pintu yang di belakanginya.

Cukup lama ia menatap mata coklat kakek tua itu hingga ia mangangguk mengerti, jemari lentik itu terulur untuk mengambil buku tua yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, kembali melihat sekilas pada halaman buku yang baru saja di bacanya, lalu menutup buku tebal itu perlahan dan berdiri pelan untuk menggikuti kakeknya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Namun saat kaki mungil nan jenjang itu melangkah melewati garis pintu ruangan kosong yang tadi di tempatinya, suara angin yang memukul keras jendela kaca di belakangnya membut tubuh mungil itu berbalik.

Ia berdiri dengan tenang mengamati cahaya lilin yang tampak bergoyang keras seiring angin meniupnya. Berusaha memadamkan cahayanya namun tak berpengaru sama sekali, ia tesenyum miring saat melihat angin bertiup perlahan seolah menyerah untuk memadamkan cahaya kecil dari lilin yang tertinggal setengah dan menyisahkan lelehan di sekitar tubuh lilin putih itu.

"cahaya kecil, bisa menenangkan gemuruh angin"

Ia berucap pelan dan di ikuti oleh langkah kaki kecilnya yang meninggalkan ruangan baca milik kakeknya dengan suara lolongan serigala yang lagi-lagi menyuarakan sisi rimba dari hutan lebat yang berada tepat di belakang rumah tua peninggalan leluhurnya, juga leontin dengan bentuk tetesan cahaya yang melekat di dadanya bersinar samar.

'apa aku harus memulai.?'

 **Tbc/end**

Hola.. *di gampar bolak balik.

Author abal ini kembali dengan ff abalnya, tapi ini baru prolog ya. kkkk…

Ini debut ff fantsi aku yang pertama, sebenarnya udah banyak bangat ff yang menumpuk di leptop aku dengan berbagai genre.

Tapi karena author gila ini nggak pd dengan gaya tulisannya yang abstru, jadi ya di biarin jadi sampah aja di leptop. Kkkkk.. *curhat

Oke, ff ini akan di bintangi *bahasanya, oleh couple kesayang lahir batin ane CHANBEAEK.

Dimana lagi-lagi saya akan mengubah sikap happy firus chanyeol menjadi 180% berbeda. Dan uri baekhyunie yang biasanya pecicilan akan terlihat tenang di sini.

Oke, dari pada penasaran *kalau-ada, mending repiu aja, karena chap 1 akan saya upload jika repiunya mencapai 15 atau 20 lah. kkk… kalau bisa *senyum_manis

Oke, dan buat chap selanjutnya dari FAR AWAY akan saya upload mungkin hari sabtu atau nggak hari minggu nanti, pokoknya tunggu aja dan tetap repiu ya.

Maklum, penuis baru itu masih labil, kalau nggak ada yang nyemangatin berasa kayak nggak mau nulis lagi, haha…

Oke. See you in chapter 1. Bye…..


	2. Chapter 2

**ERASER**

 **By : balbaekyeolfan**

 **Main cast : byun baekhyun and park chanyeol**

 **Pairing : chanbaek / baekyeol and others**

 **Genre : fantasy, school life, and romance**

 **Boys love boys, shounen-ai**

 **Warning : typos,cerita kaga nyambung dan absturd (maklumin ajeh ya *wink)**

 **Note : no bash, no re-upload, no sider**

…

…

…

…

 **Happy reading and enjoy it**

 **ERASER**

 **Mreseiles, korea selatan, 04/06/1870**

Mobil tua dengan penerangan yang tajam berjalan membelah jalanan dengan hutan lebat di kanan dan kirinya, melaju tenang meningalkan rumah tua yang terlihat mewah dan klasik namun juga terkesan mistis.

Dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas termakan usia, cukup membuatnya telihat mencolok apa lagi hanya itu lah satu-satunya bangunan yanga ada di area hutan yang akan membuat orang-orang berpikir ratusan kali untuk membangun rumah di sana.

Mereka akan lebih tertarik untuk membangun rumah di kawasn kota yang tengah berkemang jauh dari hutan ini, jika mereka mempunyai pikiran yang jernih, tidak seprtinya yang mendekap pada rumah tua dengan dekorasi kuno di tengah hutan dan sepi.

Di dalam rumah klasik itu bahkan hanya di huni oleh 20 orang termasuk semua pembantu dan tukang kebun yang mengabdikan diri mereka pada kakeknya. Orang tuanya.? Ia terbangun dengan wajah tua yang menyambutnya dan hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Mobil dengan dua pengendara yang terlihat tenang melaju bebas di jalanan yang sepi, selain waktu yang sudah menunjukan tengah malam, jalan yang di lalui mobil tua itu memang jarang di lewati oleh pengendara lain, hingga membuat postur jalannya tampak sempurna, tanpa lecet ataupun lubang pada badannya.

Namja dengan mata beriris coklat terang itu menatap lurus pada jalanan yang di sinari lampu mobil yang membawanya menuju sekolah barunya, kastil dengan berbagai macam keanehan di sana, di pertengahan tahun 70-an seperti ini memang hanya beberapa sekolah yang dapat di hitung dengan jari.

Tapi jika mengingat lagi sekolah yang tengah di tujunya ini berada di daerah yang hampir atau persis sama dengan daerah tempat tinggalnya membuat laki-laki berpostur mungil itu sedikit menyesali tentang keputusan kakenya yang akan memasukannya ke sekolah dengan hutan di sekiling bangunannya.

Bola mata bening itu terlihat tenang dengan atmosfir yang terjadi, ketenangan memang bagian dari hidupnnya, ia namja yang di lahirkan dengan adab yang masih kental pada pedoman nenek moyang, dengan culture yang kental, mungkin hal ini juga yang membuatnya berpikir bagaimana laki-laki dengan tinggi 174 cm sepertinya akan bertahan pada lingkungan di mana yang terkuat, dia yang berkuasa.

Sekolah di tengah hutan memang harus mengikuti system rimbah dalam pedomannya.

Tak ada yang aneh dari perjalanan itu supir yang membawanya juga diam dengan kosentrasi yang di berikan pada kemudi, takut jika hewan akan tiba-tiba melintas, Karena sering megantar tuannya melewati daerah ini, membuatnya mengerti dengan kemungkinan itu.

Ia sesekali melirik tuan mudanya yang merupakan kali pertamanya mereka berada di satu mobil yang sama, dan ini juga pertama kalinya tuan muda dengan kulit putih itu keluar dari kastil tua mereka, gerakan mata lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat kentara saat merasakan pergerakan jelas dari laki-laki yang duduk pada jok belakang.

Pemuda yang kini memandang serius pada keca jendela bening yang berada di sebelah kanannya itu tampak tenang namun juga waspada, membuat supir pribadi keluarganya itu bertanya setidaknnya untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, apa lagi ia mengetahui betul jika tuan mudanya ini bukanlah tipe yang mudah tertarik dengan sesuatu, terkecuali buku tua yang akan membuatnya terduduk seharian penuh dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal lainnya, tenang tanpa suara dan focus.

"ada yang aneh tuan muda.?" Pria paruh baya itu akhirnya bertanya, walau nada ragu-ragu tampak jelas dari suara yang baru saja melewati pita di kerongkongannya. "hentikan mobilnya, dan kau pergilah. Bawa semua barangku ke sekolah"

suara itu terdengar lembut tapi juga tegas, membuat namja yang tadinya menatap pada jalanan malam yang mencekam menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan rem yang di injak perlahan seiring mobil yang juga melaju pelan.

"tapi tuan muda, ini masih seperempat jalan dari sekolah tuan" pria paruh baya itu tampak bingung dengan perintah dadakan dari tuan mudanya yang masih memandang keluar jendela, dan kebingungannya bertambah saat mersakan aura hangat yang keluar dan menyeruak di sekitar tubuh namja yang masih duduk diam dengan pandangan yang tetap mengunci pada sisi kanan hutan.

"tu..tuan baik-baik saja.?" mobil itu berhenti total dari laju pelannya, sang pengemudi memutar tubuhnya kebelakang untuk memastikan tuan muda yang kini di percayakan padanya oleh tuannya byun yunho baik-baik saja.

ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan menurunkan lelaki mungil itu di tengah hutan yang berbahaya, walau pada kenyatnnya dia lah yang menginginkannya.

"pergilah, disini berbahaya" namja mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap supirnya yang kini menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka, buliran keringat tipis juga tampak pada pelipisnya.

"t..tuan byun baekhyun" pria itu tergagap denga suara yang bergetar takut, saat indranya melihat perubahan pada lelaki mungil yang di panggilnya baekhyun.

mata yang setahunya berwarna coklat bening kini berubah dengan dua warna yang berbeda sekaligus, dengan warna hitam gelap pada iris kirinya dan warna biru terang pada sebelah kanannya, juga kalung dengan bentuk tetesan cahaya yang menjuntai pada lehernya bersinar dan menyeruak keluar seolah hidup.

"pergi..! sekarang" sang supir tersadar dari ketakutannya setelah mendengar bunyi dentuman pintu mobil yang di tutup dan suara lembut yang masih sama seperti tadi namun datang dari rupa yang berbeda, terlihat menakutkan tapi juga indah. Membuat namja paruh baya itu menginjak gas mobilnya dengan lutut yang gemetar, meninggalkan baekhhyun yang berdiri dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

'ini akan jadi kali pertamaku' pria yang terlihat dengan cahaya putih halus yang mengelilingi tubuh indahnya tampak berdiri tenang, menunggu kehadiran sesuatu yang mengusik perjalanannya.

Suasana hutan sangatlah tenang dan gelap Bahkan cahaya bulan urung untuk menunjukan dirinya, hanya gulungan awan tebal yang berkumpul, meghalangi cahaya sang raja malam untuk memberikan cahayanya pada bumi, malam yang pekat dan dingin.

Semenit kemudin, suara derap langkah tidak teratur seseorang yang terdengar dari balik pohon-pohon yang tumbuh lebat di sekitat itu membuat kewasapdaan namja yang kini memiliki dua iris mata yang berbeda warna, terlihat kontras dengan rambut keunguannya bertambah walau dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tenang.

Angin malam bertiup dengan pelan, membuat daun-daun yang saling bergesekkan membuat suara yang khas, derap langkah kaki yang di rasakannya hilang di telan bunyi dedaunan yang di tiup angin, hingga tiba-tiba ia melihat balok es dengan ujung yang runcing mengarah pada nya, membuat baekhyun menghindar cepat dan balok es itu melewatinya begitu saja lalu hancur membentur pohon besar di sisi jalan yang lainnya.

"responmu cepat. Huh..huh, kau terlihat seperti baru tapi, huh.. cukup lumayan" suara tersendat dari namja yang muncul dari balik pohon di depannya membuat baekhyun mengerti dari mana balok es itu datang.

Sosok dengan wajah yang putih pucat dan mata yang terbuka lebar serta gigi tajam yang mencuat dari bibirnya serta tetesan air liur yang menetes dari balik gigi-gigi padat itu, juga dada yang naik turun tidak teratur melengkapi sosok megerikannya membuat baekhyun mebulatkan matanya kaget.

'jadi, sosok mereka seperti ini.? mengerikan'

"Auramu sangat mengganggu, hanya mengundang kami untuk mencabikmu. ERASER.? Chi, nama yang konyol" suara atau lebih tepatnya erangan serak itu diikuti dengan puluhan balok es dengan ujung runcing menyerang tubuh baekhyun secara bersamaan, ia melompat mundur dengan cahaya yang tadinya menyelingkupi tubuh mungilnya kini meyebar dan melelehkan puluhan balok es yang mengarah padanya.

"kau membuatku muak" namja yang juga terlihat mungil hampir sama dengannya itu kembali berlari ke arahnya dengan kebekuan pada jalanan yang di tinggalkan oleh telapak kaki telanjangnnya, mata namja itu terlihat merah, dan juga kosong seolah ia tak hidup.

'es.? Kekuatannya.?' Baekhyun menghindar dari balok es tajam yang menyelingkupi tangan namja yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi ini, sebenarnya ia bisa menghapus namja ini sedari tadi, tapi ia berusaha mempelajari mereka lebih dalam untuk mengetahui, seperti apa mahluk yang harus di murnikannya.

'mahluk dengan, pandangan putus asa, jiwa yang hilang, pikiran yang kosong dan kesekaratan. Persis seperti apa yang di jelaskan oleh buku tua itu, dan tugas ERASER adalah memurnikan mereka, memurnikan mereka yang terjebak pada dunia fanah, saat harusnya mereka hidup di dunia bawah dengan aturan yang ada, keseimbangan ketiga alam harus di kembalikan, agar tak akan ada lagi jiwa yang harus di ambil oleh mereka, tak ada lagi jiwa murni manusia yang harus di korbankan untuk membuat mereka bertahan hidup di dunia yang bukan tempat mereka. dan ini tugasku'

Baekhyun memikirkan semua yang di baca dalam buku tua pemberian kakeknya beberapa saat yang lalu, walau dengan tubuh yang bergerak cepat menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi itu. tapi mata dengan iris berbeda warna itu dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajah dari makhluk dunia bawah yang tengah di hadapinya ini terlihat sekarat, bahkan ia menyerang dengan gerakan yang tak menentu.

"beristrahatlah, kau pantas berada di tempat yang tenang" dan satu lompatan kuat dari baekhyun hingga membuat jarak keduanya terihat jauh membuat semuanya berakhir.

cahaya yang terlihat kuning keemasan menyeruak dari kalung yang menjuntai pada lehernya, cahaya itu bergerak lurus dan mengenai badan namja yang kini berhenti dari pergerakannya untuk menyerang baekhyun.

Perlahan tubuh itu menghilang, menguap di udara dengan serpihan cahaya kecil yang menyebar seperti jutaan kunang-kunang dan terlihat sangat mencolok di tengah kegelapan malam yang pekat.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya perlahan, seiring dengan cahaya putih yang menyelingupinya menghilang dan kalung yang tadi bergerak bebas di lehernya jatuh menempel pada dadanya yang naik turun teratur, juga bola mata dengan iris yang kini kembali berwarna coklat terang.

'aku melakukannya' ia memandang pada arah saat serpihan cahaya dari tubuh makhluk yang baru saja di murnikannya menghilang. Mata itu menunjukan kepuasan yang dalam seolah ia menemukan alasan kenapa ia harus melakukan tugas yang meurutnnya terdengar sulit.

Tapi saat melihat wajah tenang itu memandangnya penuh makna, ia mengerti sekarang kenapa para ERASER bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, entahlah, ia tak tahu dari mana pengetahuan itu di dapatkannnya, ia seolah lahir dengan pengetahuan seperti itu.

Lahir dengan tanggung jawab yang sudah di rasakannya saat ia melihat cahaya keluar dari kalungnya dan mampu menyembuhkan sayap burung yang patah, sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya, pada usia 7 tahun saat itu, yang membuat masa kecilnya berbeda dari anak seusianya.

Walau pada kenyataannya baekhyun tak mengetahui betul bagaimana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dulu, hanya wajah tua lelaki paruh baya yang di ingatnya, lelaki paru bayah yang kini di panggilnya kakek juga buku-buku tebal yang entah sudah sejak kapan benda kotak itu membuatnya tertarik.

Senyum kecil terlihat dari wajah yang selalu tenang itu, ia berbalik menuju jalan yang harus di laluinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, walau keadaan jalanan yang sangat gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

Tapi baekhyun bisa melihat semuanya dengan tenang, ia terus memacu kaki mungilnya pada jalan setapak diikuti dengan angin yang bertiup pelan, membuat suasana semakin sepi.

'sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.?'

 **©ERASER©**

 **While, in the other place..**

Namja dengan wajah datar dan tubuh tegapnya berdiri pada jendela kaca yang menyugukan pemandangan hutan yang indah di baliknya, walau malam yang seolah mengutuk semua makhluk di bumi dengan menyembunyikan cahayanya, namun namja jangkung itu tetap menikamati Susana itu.

Seperti dari mana mereka berasal, kegelapan bukanlah hal yang baru, bahkan dunianya-yang dulu-lebih kelam dari pada ini, mata dengan iris abu itu terus berpaku pada pohon-pohon dengan pola yang random dan terlihat lebat dari ketinggian, pemandangan yang selalu dinikmatinnya setiap malam, namun tak membuatnya bosan.

Dengan kastil yang cukup luas dan berada di tengah hutan, membuatnya dapat melihat suasana hutan yang indah menurutnya,walau hanya satu warna yang dapat di lihat dari sana, hitam.

ruangan yang di tempatinya inipun tak memiliki cahaya sama sekali, meskipun kain penutup jendela besarnya dan selimut tebalnya berwarna merah tua, namun itu tak memberikan pencahayaan yang berarti di tengah gelap malam, bahkan tenggelam dan berbaur menjadi tak terlihat.

Suasana tenang itu tampaknya berbeda dari biasanya, saat kedua alisnya menukik tajam menandakan ada hal yang mengganggunya sekarang. 'aura ini.? mungkinkah.?' ia berspekulasi dengan wajah yang terlihat menerka , Hingga halilintar yang tiba-tiba meledak pada langit malam yang kelam dan ketukan dari pintu kamarnya membuyarkan pemikirannya.

Ia berjalan melangkah kearah pintu, kaki jenjang itu berhenti tepat saat pintu yang di tariknnya menampakkan sosok yang tak kalah tinggi darinya, dengan rahang yang terlihat tegas dan wajah yang juga terlihat datar menatapnya.

"xiumin hyung, di hapus" ada jeda setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir namja yang lebih pendek beberapa centi. Cukup dengan tatapan tenang membuat mereka mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, keempat bola mata berbeda warna iris itu seolah menjawab apa yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing.

"bagaimana dengan chen.?" Pria yang lebih tinggi bertanya saat melhat ekspresi adiknya yang berdiri dihadapannya terlihat berbeda dari biasa,ia terlihat tenang namun juga takut di saat yang bersamaan.

"ia marah dan juga putus asa, ia memaksa untuk mencariNYA, tapi kai dan suho hyung berhasil menahannya" namja dengan kulit yang sangat putiih itu memalingkan wajahnya pada tangga yang di laluinya tadi, saat mendengar erangan seseorang di bawah sana yang di kuti bunyi halilintar yang lagi-lagi meledak di langit.

"aku pikir takkan secepat ini ia akan kembali, rasanya seperti baru kemarin the lord menghancurkannya dan dia kembali secepat ini" namja jangkung yang masih berdiri di ambang piintu kamarnya itu bermonolog dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

Entahlah, pandangannya terlihat sangat dalam, membuat saudara yang beridiri di hadapannya menyadari aura aneh yang keluar dari pemimpin mereka ini, "chanyeol hyung masih memikirkannya.? Itu sudah seratus tahun yang lalu" yang lebih muda tampak memandang penuh selidik pada chanyeol.

"tidak, aku tidak memiikrkan apapun, dan begitu juga kau sehun, jangan takut, xiumin di hapus karena dia telah memakan jiwa manusia, itu akan merubah kita. Dan akan sangat mudah di kenali. kurasa kita harus menemui yang lain"

Chanyeol berjalan melewati sehun yang memandangnya dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh, membayangkan bagamana bentuk mereka jika makhluk sepertinya memangsa jiwa manusia dan bagaman jika ia dihapus.

Sebagai yang termuda di antara kelompoknya, sehun sangatlah penasaran mengenai hal-hal yang seperti tu, ia adalah makhluk terakhir yang menyebrang di dunia fanah ini, saat seseorang seratus tahun lalu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghilangkan jalan penghubung ketiga alam yang berhasil di curi oleh hyungnya yang sekaligus menjadi pemimpin mereka ini dan The lord. Hingga tak ada lagi makhluk duna bawah yang bisa menyebrang kedunia manusia, hanya mereka lah yang tersisa.

Sehun, berhenti dari lamunannya saat ia dan chanyeol berada di lantai dasar dimana semuanya berkumpul mencegah chen yang terlihat sangat marah, wajah kotak namja itu bahkan memerah.

"hentikan chen" suara berat itu mengalun tegas membuat berbagai pasang yang tadinya memusatkan perhatian mereka pada chen yang terlihat menggeram penuh amarah juga air mata yang mengiikutnya terlaihkan pada namja jangkung yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka termasuk chen.

"cha..chanyeol, DIA membunuh xiuminku, dia membunuhnya" chen berteriak putus asa dalam kukungan kai dan suho yang terlihat kelelahan karena menenangkan namja dengan iris kemerahan itu. "kau tahu sendiri xumin melanggar perjanjiannya pada kita, ia memangsa jiwa manusia, maka ia pantas mendapatkannya"

Chanyeol berucap tenang dengan wajah yang terlihat datar, membuat chen berhenti dari rontaannya dan memandang chanyeol penuh amarah. "apa kau bilang.? Dia pantas mendapatkannya.? Ku hancurkan kau park chanyeol" chen lagi-lagi meronta dan bahkan lebih keras, membuat kai dan suho kewalahan dan melepaskan namja yang terihat sangat marah itu. Bahkan beberapa kali halilintar menyambar pintu ruangan mereka membuat dentuman besar yang memekakkan telinga di kastil tua di tengah hutan itu.

"berhentilah, atau aku yang akan membunuhmu" chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan dadanya dan detik selanjutnya buku kecil muncul dalam genggaman tangan besar itu membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu membulatkan mata mereka lebar.

Mereka tahu pemimpin mereka ini sangatah tegas dan tak pernah memikirkan akibat yang akan muncul jika ia sudah bertindak, juga satu-satunya makhluk dunia bawah yang menjadi tangan kanan kepercayaan the lord jadi bukan hal yang sulit jika ia membunuh anggotannya sendiri.

"h..hyung" bahkan sehun yang merupakan adiknya takut pada namja jangkung itu, ia hanya berusaha mencegah nya, walau sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, melihat aura membunuh chanyeol sangat pekat.

Namja dengan mata bulat besarnya yang sedari tadi menyaksikan ketegangan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga pada kastil mereka ini akhirnya berjalan kearah chen dan meghalangi tautan mata antara dua namja yang terlihat akan membunuh sebentar lagi.

"hentikan chen, kau hanya akan membunuh diriimu sendiri" ia berucap tegas membut chen menghentikan aliran listrik yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya, dan memalingkan wajahnya pada tempat lain, raut kesedihan masih tepancar jelas di sana.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan membuat buku kecil dengan gambar sampul abstrak itu menghilang, "kau hanya akan menyiksanya jika ia bertahan dengan jiwa manusia yang ada dalam dirinya, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu kembali bagaimana rupa mereka yang telah memangsa jiwa manusia untuk hidup kekal di sini.?"

Chanyeol berucap dingiin dengan iris abu yang sama dengan warna rambutnya yang memandang chen tajam, membuat yang di tatap membungkukkan kepalanya menyesal "sebenarnya ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjaganya" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut chen.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan chanyeol.?" Namja dengan mata bulatnya memandang chanyeol menunggu jawaban tentang tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"aku akan mencari tahu semuanya, sepertinya DIA yang sekarang tampak berbeda dari mereka yang dulu, DIA tampak lebih kuat, aku bisa merasakan auranya dan tetap berhati-hati, walaupun DIA baru terbangun, tapi tetap dia ERASER yang dapat menghapus makhluk seperti kita "

chanyeol menatap kosong pada pintu besar yang menjadi penutup kastil tua mereka, dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh. Membayangkan bagaimana aura itu sangat menenangkan dan juga hangat menyelimutinya.

"tetap lakukan semuanya sepertii biasa, aku yang akan mencarinya sendri dan kau chen, jangan berani melawan perintahku, jika itu terjad DIA tidak perlu repot menghapusmu karena aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. Ingat itu" namja jangkung itu berucap tajam membuat semua orang di ruangan itu lagi-lagi bungkam.

Chen memandang wajah serius chanyeol dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tangga yang berada pada sebelah kiri ruangan mereka. "sehun, dan kau kai, bukankah besok awal kalian masuk sekolah.?"

"nde hyung" kedua namja itu menjawab serempak.

"bersikaplah sebiasa mungkin, untuk menghindari hal buruk lagi terjadi seperti saat aku memasuki tahun awalku"

"maksudmu si pria pegunungan utara itu.?" suho yang tadinya diam membuka suaranya, mengingatkannya kembali bagaimana ia harus melihat dua namja dunia bawah yang menjadi pemimpin masing-masiing kelompoknya bertatapan tajam ingin menghancurkan satu sama lain.

"jangan mengingatkanku padanya hyung, aku sangat membencinya" chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat dalam ruangan dengan cahaya yang minim dari penerangann lampu kecil pada dinding kastil.

'the lord, DIA kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan.?'

Walau pada dasarnya chanyeol tahu bahwa ERASER akan selalu muncul saat yang satu di hancurkan tapi untuk kali ini ia merasa ada yang aneh pada DIA yang entah seperti apa kekuatannya itu.

'kau menggantikannya secepart ini'

Seiring mata tajam itu terpejam, geraman the lord yang mengaum penuh amarah terdengar di seluruh penjuru hutan untuk mengingatkan makhluk dari dunia bawah yang tersisa, dan entah mengapa chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan erangan the lord yang tampak tidak sepert saat-saat sebelumnya. Terdengar bergetar.

 **©ERASER©**

Namja dengan tas besar berisi pakaian tampak berdiri tegap, sesekali kepalanya di putar kekiri dan kekanan untuk memastikan kendaran yang tengah di tunggunya, yang membuat wajah cantik itu tampak menggerut kesal.

"aish, dimana ahjussi itu, aku akan terlambat kalau begini.?" Namja mungil dengan surai keemasan itu kembali memeriksa jam pasirnya yang berda dalam salah satu tas besarnya lalu meletakkan kembali barang pemberian terkahir dari ayahnya dengan hati-hati.

Saat bibir tipis itu hendak menggerutu kembali, dua kuda jantan yang menarik gerobak besar dengan seorang pria paruh baya pengendarainya berhenti tepat di hadapannnya membuat namja mungil itu membungkam mulutnya diam dan mulai mengangkat dua tas yang ada di sekitarnya.

"luhan-ah, maaf paman terlambat. ada sesuatu yang haru paman kerjakan di kota" namja itu tersenyum canggung saat melihat raut tidak senang luhan terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya. "nde, aku maafkan. Tapi paman harus cepat, aku takut terlambat memasuki sekolahku, batas waktu yang di berikan hanya sampai tengah malam, dan sekarang sudah mulai gelap"

Luhan berucap panjang sambil memperbaiki duduknya senyaman mungkin setelah ia menaikkan kedua tas besarnya, membuat ahjussi yang memperhatikannya tampak tersenyum tipis, "tidak terasa, kau sudah dewasa luhan-ah, paman masih ingat sata aku mengambilmu dari ayahmu waktu itu, wajahmu masih di penuhi liur, sekarang kau akan memasuki sekolah akhir, paman bangga padamu" namja jangkung yang masih memeperhatikan luhan itu tertawa renyah saat mengingat memori tentang masa lalunya.

Membuat luhan juga ikut tersenyum "paman sudah melakukan yang terbaik untukku, paman juga sudah meyekolahkanku walupun bukan di kota tapi aku tetap merasa senang." Namja paruh baya yang melihat tingkah manis luhan saat berbicara tersenyum lagi.

"Jha.. sekarang ayo kita berangkat, waktu akan semakin gelap paman, dan daerah yang akan kita lewati hanyalah hutan lebat, sebaiknya kita bergegas"

"nde, arraseo" namja yang lebih tua itu mengangguk paham lalu mengayun kecil dua tali panjang yang menghubungkannya pada dua kuda yang sekarang bergegas melewati desa kecil tempat mereka tinggal menuju sekolah tua di tengah hutan dengan sistem asrama di dalamnya.

Bunyi gemerincing loncenga kuda terdengar nyaring membelah jalanan malam yang sepi, waktu memang belum menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi Karena rembulan yang tak menampakkan sinarnya sama sekali, membuat suasana sangatlah mencekam.

Terebih lagi, sejauh mata memandang hanya pohon-pohon lebat tiada akhir yang tampak dari netra siapapun yang melewati jalanan yang jarang di lewati itu. beruntung karena paman yang mengantar luhan pernah melewati daerah ini satu kali, dan itu setahun yang lalu dimana ia mengantarkan seorang siswa yang juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama yang akan di tempati luhan.

Luhan.? Namja mungil itu sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu tertidur, menyisahkan pamannya yang tetap terlihat focus menuntun kuda-kuda sumber penghail uangnya, namja paruh baya itu tampak sesekali meghembuskan udara hangat pada keedua telapak tangannya yang terasa membeku karena udara malam yang dingin.

Namja dengan surai keemasan yang tidur pada bagian belakang gerobak yang tadinya terlihat tenang walau suara berisik lonceng yang di hasilkan oleh kedua kuda yang menuntun perjalanannya menggema, kini tampak bergerak gelisah lalu dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang dan mulut yang terbuka namja mungil itu membuka matnya diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang beranjak duduk.

Iris yang harunya berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, ia tampak menggerakkan tangannya random berusaha mencapai sesuatu untuk di jadikannya sandaran untuk berpegang.

Setelah tangannya menggapai dinding gerobak, ia kembali bernafas lega walau masih dengan warna iris yang berubah, namja mungil itu duduk dengan tenang menyaksikan apa yang di tangkap indranya kini.

Puluhan balok es tajam seolah menyerang tubuhnya, dan dengan satu dorongan kecil dari kaki mungil yang menapak pada jalanan yang padat tubuh itu menghindar kesamping, luhan tahu betul itu bukan tubuhnya.

ia seolah bisa melihat melalui mata orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang yang tak pernah ia ketahui bagaimana rupanya, kejadian aneh ini bukan hanya satu kali di alaminya, ia mengingat betul bagaimana kemampuan ini pertama kali terjadi.

saat itu ia berumur 7 tahun, dimana Dengan nafas yang tersendat dan rasa takut yang menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, la melihat cahaya dari kalung yang di kenakan tubuh kecil seseorang menyeruak keluar dan menyembuhkan sayap burung yang patah.

Untuk pertama kali ia mengalami hal itu, luhan menganggap dirinya aneh dan juga takut jika kemampuan tidak biasanya ini akan berakibat buruk padanya, tetapi karena kejadian itu terus berulang, membuat ia perlahan bisa mengontrolnya dan terbiasa jika sewaktu-waktu kebutannya-luhan menyebutnya begitu- akan datang.

Masih dengan iris kuning keemasan, namja mungil itu menyaksikan semua kejadian yang di tangkap indranya, suara hati si pemilik tubuh juga dapat di dengarnya jelas, seolah mereka terhubung dan dapat berbicara satu sama lain.

Iris kuning itu menghilang dan tergantikan kembali dengan warna dasarnya saat ia melihat jutaan serpihan cahaya yang menghilang di udara yang tipis. Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang semuanya kembali normal,netra hitamnya kembali melihat hutan lebat yang berada di samping jalan.

Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan dan duduk dengan benar, wajah cantik itu menerawang jauh pada setiap kata yang di dengarnya saat ia berada pada kebutaanya tadi. 'dunia bawah.? ERASER.?, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.?'

"kau suadah bangun rupanya, itu gerbang sekolah mu, bersiaplah" lamunan luhan di buyarkan oleh suara berat yang agak berteriak mengingat jarak keduanya yang lumayan di tambah lagi suara gemercing yang di hasilkan kuda-kuda miliknya cukup mengganggu.

' _sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.?'_

Namja mungil itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang di dengarnya tadi. 'mungkin kah..? sekolah yang sama' ia membantin dengan kemungkinan yang coba di pikirkannya.

"luhan..?"

"ah, nde"

 **ERASER**

Baekhyun berdiri didepan gerbang besar dengan cat hitam mengkilat membuatnya tertelan gelap malam, bangunan kastil yang besar tampak tak jauh dari gerbang yang terlihat mencekam untuk ukuran sekolah.

Namja mungil itu mematung berusaha mencari kata yang berhubungan dengan sekolah seperti apa yang di bayangkannya saat kakeknya meyarakan untuk melanjutkan sekolah akhirnya di sini, dan nihil. Bangunan dengan batu bata yang tak di lapisi cat dengan warna abu yang memenuhi setiap badan gedung,

atap-atap gedung yang runcing dan seolah terpisah-pisah lebih menggambarkan rumah vampir atau semcamnya, terlebih lagi cahaya yang minim dan juga letaknya yang berada di tengah hutan tampak mendukung untuk orang-orang yang melihatnya pertama kali akan berpendapat jika iitu sarang penyihir.

"byun baekhyun.?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang namja tengah baya menyapanya di ikuti dengan tepukkan pelan di bahunya membuat baekhyun menoleh pada asal suara.

Ia membungkuk hormat "nde, baekhyun imnida" ia memperjelas statusnya pada namja yang terihat masih mudah itu, sepertinya ia penjaga gerbang. "ah, betul rupanya. Baiklah ayo ikuti saya" namja itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang dan mulai berjalan menuju bangunan kasitil yang berjarak lumayan jauh, dengan hutan rimba di sekitarnya dan baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tenang.

"tadi ada ahjussi yang membawa semua barangmu, apa yang terjadi.? Sepertinya ia kurang sehat." Namja penjaga gerbang sekolah itu bersuara setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan langkah kaki yang terus memacu menujut tempat yang mereka tujuh.

"bukan hal yang besar, hanya terjadi Sesutu di tengah perjalanan kami" baekhyun menjawab seadanya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada daerah hutan di sekitar jalan setapak itu. "jadi bagaiman sekolah ini menurutmu.? Tampaknya kau agak terkejut tadi" namja yang masih terlihat mudah kembali bersuara, setidaknya untuk membunuh rasa canggung keduanya mengingat jarak yang mereka tempuh masih lumayan jauh.

"iya, tapi sepertinya aku akan betah di sini, aku suka tempat yang sepi dan sudah terbiasa dengan kawasan hutan " baekhyun kembali menjawab kini fokusnya di berikan pada tubuh tegap namja yang berjalan beberapa meter mendahuluinya, dan tak ada lagi percakapn setelah namja penjaga gerbang itu mengangguk untuk menanggapi jawaban baekhyun tadi.

Keemapat langkah kaki berbeda ukuran itu berhenti tepat pada pintu kayu sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung barisan pintu dengan bentuk yang sama satu sama lain, kamar itu juga terletak di dekat tangga menuju lantai bawah "jha, ini ruang asramamu, semua barangmu sudah kumasukkan kedalam, kau tinggal mengaturnya" namja itu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku mantel tebalnya lalu menyerahkannya pada baekhyun.

"nikmati waktu sekolahmu, ingat upacara penyambutan di mulai saat matahari muncul, jangan terlambat dan persiapkan seragam serta jubahmu nak, setap murid tahun pertam harus mengenakan pakaian lengkap mereka, jangan terpengaruh pada murid-murid tingkat dua dan tingkat akhir, akan ada masanya kau akan seperti mereka"

"nde ahjussi, terimakasih" baekhyun menerima kunci besi itu dan membungkuk hormat pada ahjussi yang mulai melangkah menuruni tangga, ia hendak berbalik masuk kedalam kamar asramanya saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari ahjussi tadi.

"kamar kalian hanya di huni satu orang, jadi jangan biarkan sisapapun masuk dalam kamarmu anak muda, malam yang gelap biasanya berbahaya".Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat mendengar nada bercanda dari penjaga sekolahnya, sepertinya baekhyun akan menyukai tempat ini.

…

Kabut dengan asap tebal dan suhu dingin yang biasa menggigilkan tulang-tulang serta persendian orang-orang tampak tak berpengaruh banyak pada ratusan siswa dengan jubah hitam berbulu mereka dan juga seragam khas sekolah Vaeliran high school yang tengah berkumpul pada lapangan dengan rumput hijau yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan kastil.

Suara riuh yang keluar dari berbagai mulut siswa yang mengagumi bangunan tua namun juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri terdiam saat suara berat menenangkan mereka, "perhatiannya anak-anak" semua siswa memasang indra mereka pada satu sorotan dimana namja paruh baya dengan jenggot putihnya berdiri pada salah satu balkon ruangan yang menjorok keluar.

Termasuk iris coklat bening baekhyun, ia mamasang wajah seriusnya memandang pada beberapa namja paruh baya yang berdiri di balkon itu. "selamat datang di Vaeliran, saya sangat menghargai keputusan kalian memilih sekolah atau lebih tepatnya kastil ini untuk menjalani sekolah akhir kalian"

namja tua itu mengambil jeda dalam pidatonya, ia tampak memutar bola matanya mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang di atara barisan-barisan siswa, wajah serius itu tampak tersenyum samar saat indranya menangkap sosok mungil yang juga memandangnya.

"peraturan dan semua larangan telah di jelaskan dalam buku panduan yang telah kalian terima, saya berharap tak ada satu siswa pun yang melanggarnya, terkecuali mereka terpaksa dan demi kebaikan orang lain" namja dengan rambut putih itu mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan senyum tipis dan sorot yang mengunci pada satu titiik lalu bergerak pada titik yang lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari namja mungil pertama.

Dua siswa yang menjadi arah mata tua dari pria yang mereka ketahui sebagai kepala sekolah Vaeliran memaku pandangnnya tampak bingung dan juga merasa aneh dengan aksen yang di keluarkan saat kata-kata terakhir yang digunakannnya untuk menutp pidato singkatnya.

Baekhyun dan luhan menukikkan alisnya bingung 'dia memandangku.? Apa maksudnya' suara hati yang sama.

 **ERASER**

Kursi tua dengan namja berjubah putih tebalnya tampak memperhatikan ratuan siswa baru yang berbaris rapi untuk mendengarkan pidato singkat dari sensaengnim-seonsaengnim yang berdiri bersamannya tadi.

seletah ia menutup pidato singktnya ia memang memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya dan membiarkan beberapa seonsaengnim menyelesaikan upacara penyambutan itu, Namja dengan plat nama yang bertuliskan HEAD MASTER pada papan yang tergeletak di atas meja kayunya tampak memutar bola matanya serius mencari sesuatu di bawah sana.

Hingga dari sekian ratus siswa yang berbaris, tampak dua mata bening tuanya mengunci pada sosok namja mungil yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di tengah-tengah barisan siswa, lalu kembali bergerak pada dua sisiwa dengan badan tegap pada barisan yang lain.

Dua namja tinggi itu tampak berbeda dengan siswa yang lainnya, mereka terlihat agak memisahkan diri dan terkesan menjauh untuk bersosialisasi sebagaimana harusnya di lakukan oleh siswa tingkat pertama untuk mencari banyak teman.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menegakkan tubuhnya "younho-ah, dia terlihat tenang tapi juga kuat, aku berharap banyak padanya, terlebih lagi ia memiliki pelindung" mata tua itu tetap mengunci pada sosok mungil yang kini mulai melangkah meninggalkan lapangan tempat upacara penyambutan mereka di ikuti oleh siswa yang lainnya.

"apakah ini akhir..? park chanyeol..? apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihatnya.? Drama.? mungkin kah kisah seratus tahun silam akan terulang.?" Namaj tua itu bermonolog dengan pandangan yang jauh menerawang pada lapangan kosong, hanya rumput hijau yang seolah menarik dimatanya.

…

baekhyun melangkah santai dengan buku tebal yang di genggamnya, mata teduh itu menatap lurus pada arah gedung asramanya yang tengah di tujunya. Aktivitas sekolah di hari pertamnya memasuki sekolah unik ini memang telah selesai.

Seluruh siswa dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga sudah berhamburan menuju asrama mereka masing-masing, dimana letak gedung asramaa ketiganya memang bersebelahan dan agak jauh dari bagunan sekolahnya.

Ia berjalan santai di sela-sela kerumunan siswa yang berjalan berkelompok hingga ia merasakan aura aneh yang melewatinnya, wajah yang tadinya menunduk untuk melihat jalanan setapak yang di laluinya terangakat kaget dan membuat namja mungil itu berhenti.

Ia membalikkan badannya perlahan dan di sambut oleh lirikan namja dengan iris abu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, pemilik mata sayu itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan kaki yang masih melangkah santai pada kerumunan siswa dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

Baekhyun mengunci pandangannya pada sosok jangkung yang terlihat dari warna jubahnya ia merupakan siswa tingkat dua, 'aura apa itu.? auranya sangat dingin' baekhyun masih mematung di tempatnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dalam pikirannya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja yang masih di tangkap indranya yang kini melewati lorong sekolah yang tampak sepi, membuat baekhyun berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Namja mungil itu berhenti pada tempat terakhir ia menangkap sosok tegap yang kini menghilang.

Wajah bingungnya terlihat jelas dengan kepala yang di edarkan untuk mencari keberadaan namja beriris abu yang di ikutinya tadi hingga suara huksy membuatnya tenang menatap pada satu tempat "kau merasakannya.?" suara berat itu melantun dari bibir tebal namja yang berdiri pada dinding pembatas lorong koridor dengan jurang yang berada di bawahnya.

Tubuh tegapnya tampak bersandar santai pada tiang besar penyangga atap salah satu gedung sekolah mereka, baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia menggulirkan matanya pada jurang yang berada tapat di belakang namja yang tengah berdiri santai pada dinding pembatasnya.

"hey turunlah. Itu berbahaya" baekhyun memperingatkan namja yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum samar yang tercetak pada bibr tebalnya "kau bodoh rupanya, ERASER sepertimu hanya akan musnah dengan cepat"

Mendengar kata ERSER di ucapkan namja yang melipat kedu tangannya di dedapn dadanya itu membuat raut wajah baekhyun berubah, dari yang tadinya ia terlihat khawatir kini waspada dengan langkah mundur yang di ambilnya.

"kau salah satu dari makhluk dunia bawah.?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung, karena setahunya makhluk dunia bawah tidak seperti ini, bahkan raut wajah namja yang berdiri di hadapnnya itu terlihat seperti manusia kebanyakan.

"kami memiliki rupa yang berbeda-beda, kau harus belajar banyak untuk mengetahui itu" kalimat itu diikuti dengan tubuh tegapnya yang melompat turun dari dinding pembatas dan dengan cepat berdiri di hadapan baekhyun, jarak tubuh kedaunya hanya beberapa senti hingga namja yang lebih mungil melompat menjauh untuk kembali membuat jarak.

'cepat sekali' ia bermonolog dan mendaratkan kaki mungilnya pada lantai kasar yang memenuhi tempatnya berdiri ini, "aku mengerti sekarang" baekhyun berdiri tegap dengan pandangan yang focus pada namja jangkung yang sekarang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

Namja tampan itu berhenti saat merasakan aura sosok mungil di depannya berubah, cahaya putih yang terlihat halus tampak menyelingkupi tubuhnya, dengan kalung tetesan cahaya yang keluar dari kerah baju seragamnya.

Iris abu namja itu membulat lebar saat melihat kedua iris berbeda warna milik eraser yang berdiri di hadapannnya siap untuk menyerangnya.

"ma..mata itu..? baekhyun..?" Dan air mata menetes keluar dari mata sayunya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tbc.?**

Holllaaa *senyum geje

Author abal kembali lagi dengan cerita abalnya, gimana chap 1 nya..? menarik.? Semoga lah kayak gitu. Hehe..

Oke, cerita ini ngambil waktu tahun 70 –an ,maaf ya kalau feelnya nggak dapat atau aneh, itu udah kemampuan abal author gila ini, dan untuk daerah Mreseiles itu aku karang, anggap ajah itu busan versi thun 7o-an *-_-

Dan untuk sekolahnya bayangin ajah itu hogwards tapi bedanya ini berada di tengah hutan.

Oke, updatenya bakal sesuai ma repiunya, kalau yang brepiu banyak, updatenya juga cepat. Dan kalau ada yang belum di mengerti atau pengen di tanyain silahkn tanyakan di kotak repiu, aku pati balas kok. Thanks udah mau baca. Ati-ati ama typo ya, betebaran tuh di dalam. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk….. *nista

Oke see you next chap. Bye. ^_^


End file.
